garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Dons de l'Ahroun
=Niveau Un = Abattage Ce don permet au garou de projeter ces ennemis par simple contact. N’importe quel esprit aérien peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Dextérité + Médecine (difficulté égale à la Vigueur + Athlétisme de l’adversaire). Un seul succès suffit à faire tomber la victime au sol. Cela compte comme une action. Activer ce don et frapper un ennemi pour le blesser sont deux choses séparées. Griffes acérées En frottant ces griffes contre la pierre ou contre toute autre surface dure, l’Ahroun les effile jusqu'à en faire des rasoirs. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit chat ou ours. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Rage et l’Ahroun doit passer tout un tour à aiguiser ses griffes. Jusqu'à la fin de la scène, les attaques portées avec les griffes occasionnent un dé de dégât supplémentaire. Inspiration Les autres loups garous attendent de l’Ahroun qu’il les mène au combat, en partie à cause de ce don d’Inspiration. Le garou doué de ce don apporte une résolution et une colère nouvelles à ses frères. Ce don peut être enseigné par un esprit lion ou loup. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Tous ses camarades (mais pas l’utilisateur du don) reçoivent automatiquement un succès à tous les jets de Volonté qu’ils feront jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Empathie de la haine (*BoA) Un Arhoun peut dire d'un coup d'oeil l'étendue de la rage d'un individu, que ce soit sur le moment (rage temporaire) ou de manière générale au cours de sa vie (rage permanente). Ceci fonctionne sur toue créature possédant de la rage (Esprit, changeformes, et même fomori) Ce don peut être enseigné par un Epiphlin de Rage. Système : Pas de jet; l'effet est automatique, en passant une action à se concentrer sur la personne. Le don d'aura de confiance des Seigneur de l'ombre bloque completement la perception acordée par ce don. Tactique de Meute (*BoA) Il ne fait aucun doute que l'Arhoun soit désigner pour diriger les combats. En prennant le commandement et en coordonnant les actions de la meute, l'ahroun améliore l'efficacité des membre de sa meute. Ce don peut être enseigné par un esprit Loup. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de volonté avant d'initier la manoeuvre et peut distribuer un nombre de dés supplémentaires égale à son score en commandement parmi ceux qui participe à la manoeuvre. Les dés devraient être réparti de manière équitable ou au mieux si le nombre est insuffisant. =Niveau deux = Esprit de la guerre Ce don permet à l’Ahroun d’attaquer à la vitesse de l’éclair, frappant avant tous ses ennemis. Un esprit chat enseigne ce don. Système : Une fois que le personnage appris ce don, ses effets sont permanents. L’Ahroun peut ajouter 10 à ses jets d’initiative, ce qui lui permettra presque toujours de frapper le premier. S’il le désire il peut dépenser un point de Gnose pour rajouter 10 autres points à son jet d’initiative. Souvenez vous que cela l’empêchera toutefois de dépenser des points de Rage pour obtenir de nouvelles actions pendant ce tour ; les loups garous ne peuvent pas utiliser leur Gnose et leur Rage dans le même tour. Grande peur L’Ahroun peut faire preuve de l’étendu de ses pouvoirs, effrayant un de ses ennemis au point qu’il ne pourra que trembler de peur pendant plusieurs tours. Les esprits de peur enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Force + Intimidation (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Chaque succès qu’il obtient paralyse l’ennemi pendant un tour ; la victime ne peut pas attaquer à ce moment. Elle pourra se défendre si on l’attaque et agir normalement pour le reste, mais ses actions seront sans doute dictées par la peur. Sentir l’argent En tant que guerriers expérimentés, les Ahrouns doivent être préparés à toute éventualité, même les armes en argent. Ce don, enseigné par les Lunes, permet à l’Ahroun de détecter la présence de l’argent. Système : Le garou fait un jet de Perception + Pulsion primale (difficulté 7). S’il réussit, il détecte la proximité d’objets en argent. Trois succès lui indiquent la position exacte. Courrou Spirituel (*BoA) Les garous sont par nature des être semi matériel et semi spirituel, vivant dans les deux mondes simultanément. En faisant appel à ce don, l'ahroun intensifie sont coté spirituel pendant une brève période, permettant ainsi à ses griffes de passer outre de certaines défences. Ce don n'a pas d'effet sur les créatures qui sont déja semi-spirituel comme les changesformes, fomori et changelings. Mais ceux qui sont entièrement d'un monde comme les Flaiels, Vampire, animaux ou fantômes y sont vulnérables. Ce don peut être enseigné par n'importe quel esprit de guerre. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de gnose, la difficulté pour absorber les dommagee d'une unique attaque de griffes à ce tour, passe à 9. Noter que le joueur ne peut toujours pas dépenser de la gnose et de la rage au même tour. Vigeur renouvelée (*BoA) En exterminant une créature du Ver (ou un autre ennemi, honte aux conflits intertribaux) d'une façon particulièrement spectaculaire, l'ahroun peut inspirer tous les alliées qui peuvent le voir à frapper avec une vigeur renouvellée, de par son exemple. Ce don peut être enseigné par un Esprit Hawk. Système : Pour activer ce don, l'ahroun doit avoir dépensé au moins trois points de rage à ce tour (ou au précédent) et avoir tué un ennemi avec un coup qui l'a ammené au moins à trois niveaux en dessous d'incapacité. Le joueur dépense un point de volonté et tous ses alliés garous gagne un nombre de point de rage temporaire égal au charisme de l'ahroun. L'utilisation de ce don ne coute pas d'autre action que celle de tuer l'ennemi. =Niveau trois = Cœur de fureur Le garou peut se couper de sa colère, de sa Rage, créant un barrage mental contre les frénésies explosives de sa race. Cette colère finira toutefois par le rattraper et il devra la dissiper avant qu’elle ne l’écrase. Un esprit sanglier enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Volonté (difficulté égale à son score permanent de Rage). Pour chaque tranche de deux succès obtenus, il peut rajouter un point à la difficulté de sa frénésie pour le reste de la scène. Quand la scène s’achève, les outrages passés et les blessures subies reviennent à la charge, assaillant le cœur et l’esprit du garou. Il doit immédiatement dépenser un point de Volonté ou faire un test de frénésie, à la difficulté habituelle. Griffes d’argent Le garou peut établir sa suprématie sur les autres créatures garous en transformant ses propres griffes en argent. Un Lune enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Gnose (difficulté 7) pour activer ce don. La transformation reste active jusqu'à la fin de la scène ou jusqu'à ce que l’Ahroun décide de l’interrompre. Les griffes d’argent occasionnent des dégâts aggravés à toutes les cibles et ils ne peuvent pas être absorbés par les créatures garous. Quand l’Ahroun invoque ces griffes, il souffre le martyr et gagne un point de Rage par tour. De plus, toutes les difficultés qui ne sont pas liées au combat augmentent d’un point à cause de cette douleur. Quand ses points de Rage dépassent son score de Volonté, il doit faire un test de frénésie. Pureté de l'esprit (*BoA) Beaucoup de Galliard chante des histoire relatant la faiblesse des garous face au métal d'argent comme une sorte de khimnaghe, le prix que Luna a demandé en échange du don de la rage. Par ce don, l'ahroun peut, à grand frais, brièvement se protéger contre le pouvoir de l'argent. Ce don peut être enseigné par un Lunae. Système : Le garou dépense un nombre de point de gnose et recoit immédeiatment autant de succès automatique pour absorber des dommages dû à l'argent, même s'il n'a noremenlement droit à aucun jet. L'effet dure pour un nombre de tour égal au nombre de point de gnose, en plus du tour ou le don est activé. Ce don ne requiert aucune action pour être activé et peut être activé immédiatement lors de toute attaque même par surprise causant des dommages dus à de l'argent à la seule condition que le garou n'aie pas dépensé de rage à ce tour. Ce don ne peut être activé simultanément avec Armure de Luna, le dernier activé annule le don précédent. Combat Healing (Werewolf Player's Guide SC) -- With the expenditure of two Rage points, the Garou is able to regenerate during combat while remaining active and without having to make a roll for battle scars. The Garou does not need to make the Stamina roll to heal; it is automatic no matter what activity he is engaged in or what form he is wearing (even Homid). However, he cannot heal aggravated wounds with this Gift. The effect lasts for one scene. Combat Healing (Werewolf Player's Guide HC) -- The Ahroun are famous for their ability to fight -- it's their purpose in life. This Gift allows a Garou to heal wounds during combat without hesitation or even a moment's notice. While other Garou are licking their wounds, the Ahroun with this Gift keeps fighting. Wolverine-spirits teach this Gift, although they usually have to be bested in combat first. System: The player spends two Rage points to activate this Gift. The Garou no longer need pause for a turn to heal a Health Level or roll Stamina to heal during combat. Every round the Ahroun heals one nonaggravated Health Level, regardless of his actions. Shatter Bone (Werewolf Player's Guide HC) -- Victims with twisted arms or crushed legs are much easier prey. The Ahroun with this Gift can destroy bone with a single punch, regardless of the damage inflicted by the blow. An Hyena-spirit teaches this Gift. System: Before striking an opponent, the Ahroun must spent a Willpower point and a Rage point. The Ahroun must target a specific limb, which increases the attack's difficulty. The player must score at least three successes. Also, he must spend the Willpower and Rage even if the blow does not connect or he scores fewer than three successes. The successful use of this Gift crushes whatever bone structure lies beneath the targeted flesh and causes a number of Health Levels of damage equal to the number of successes in the attack roll -3. Broken arms and legs subsequently handicap an opponent in any combat. Broken ribs hinder movement and can possibly puncture a lung. A fractured skull renders the victim unconscious in most cases. A broken spine causes paralysis. The attack is unsoakable, but does not cause aggravated wounds. Target Difficulty Special Effect Skull +3 Stamina roll (difficulty 8) to remain conscious Arm +2 Dexterity roll to hold objects, target can not use broken limb to attack Leg +1 Dexterity roll to remain standing, target can not run or attack with broken limb Rib +2 Stamina roll (difficulty 6) to avoid puncturing a lung. Spine +4 Must attack target from rear; target remains paralyzed until this wound heals. Spirit Savage (Umbra) -- In the spirit world, a warrior often finds himself dealing with hostile spirits much more often than he'd like. This Gift allows the Ahroun to brutally savage a spirit with a bite, impeding the spirit's ability to attack or defend itself. Spirits find this Gift horrifying, and are unwilling to aid any warrior who uses it unjustly (such as against any Gaian spirit). It's taught by wolverine-spirits, who care little for the opinion of their fellows. System: The Garou must successfully bite his spirit opponent and spend a Rage point. The player then rolls Strength + Brawl, difficulty 4; if the successes equal or exceed the spirit's Willpower, the spirit's Rage is effectively reduced by one point, plus one point for every extra success, for the rest of the scene. This Gift can be used only once per scene against any given spirit, and it cannot reduce a spirit to zero Rage. For example, Tanya Riverjumper ignores the foul stench and clamps down on a Hogling. She gains six successes; three more than the Hogling's Willpower. The Hogling loses four Rage for the rest of the scene; it now has only four dice to attack and defend itself, and it's probably terrified to boot. =Niveau quatre = Attiser le brasier de la Rage Aucun auspice n’est aussi proche de sa Rage que les Ahrouns, qui sont les maîtres de la fureur dirigée. Ce don, enseigné par un esprit serval, lui permet de canaliser sa Rage de façon encore plus efficace. Système : Le garou récupère un point de Rage par tour où il encaisse des dégâts et il n’a pas à faire de test de frénésie à cause de ce stimulus (les autres causes de frénésie continue d’agir normalement). De plus, le garou peut dépenser un point de Rage par tour et un seul, sans perdre de Rage temporaire. Donc, s’il dépense plusieurs points, ils sont soustraits de façon normale. Mâchoires serrées Le loup garou doué de ce don peut mordre avec une telle force que sa prise ne se relâchera que s’il le souhaite ; même mort, il garderait les mâchoires serrées. Un esprit hyène ou loup enseigne ce don. Système : Après avoir réussi une attaque par morsure, le joueur peut invoquer ce don en dépensant un point de Rage. Pour chaque tour successif qu’il passe à mordre, il fait une nouvelle attaque par morsure (difficulté 3). Si l’ennemi peut faire un jet de Force pour tenter de se dégager (en perdant au passage un niveau de santé en raison de l’arrachement) le garou peut ajouter la moitié de sa Volonté à son groupement de dés. Touche de Rage (*BoA) Par ce don, l'ahroun peut canaliser une portion de sa rage vers quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il soit garou (ou certains changeformes) humain ou animal. Pour un garou, c'est un soutient utile, pour un humain ou un animal, c'est un avantage extraordinaire. au point de vue social, ce don peut aussi être une source d'inspiration, accordant la faculté de ressentir une juste colère face à la corruption et l'injustice, une faculté que beaucoup d'humains ont perdu, noyé par la sombre aphatie du Monde des Ténèbres. Ce don ne fonctionne pas sur les créatures surnaturelles n'ayant pas de rage comme les Mages, Changelins et Fantômes (Vampires ?). Les esprits peuvent utiliser ces points supplémentaires y compris pour obtenir des actions multiples comme les garous. Ce don peut être enseigné par un esprit de fureur. Système : L'ahroun dépense un point de volonté ou deux dans le cas ou le bénéficiaire n'a normalement pas de rage puis dépense un certain nombre de point de rage temporaire que le bénéficiaire peut utiliser selon son désir. Une fois dépensé, il faut un nouvel usage du don pour les renouveler. =Niveau cinq = Baiser d’Hélios L’Ahroun peut invoquer le pouvoir du soleil pour devenir complètement insensible aux effets du feu. De plus, l’Ahroun peut enflammer une partie de son corps et la garder comme cela pendant de longues périodes de temps. généralement, les garous enflamment leur crinière pendant les rituels, mais peuvent aussi enflammer leurs griffes ou leur bouche sans effet désagréable. Un esprit élémentaire ou un esprit soleil enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Pour le restant de la scène, l’Ahroun ne peut pas être blessé par le feu sous sa forme naturelle, pas même par de la lave en fusion. Les feux artificiels (napalm, gaz butane etc.) infligent un quart de leurs dégâts et sont traités comme des dégâts contondants. Le garou inflige deux dés supplémentaires de dégâts aggravés s’il attaque avec des poings, des crocs ou des griffes enflammés. Les effets durent jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Force de Volonté L’Ahroun qui possède ce don pourrait mener sa meute aux portes de l’Enfer lui-même s’il le fallait. Un esprit loup ou un avatar Incarna enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur du garou dépense un point de Volonté et fait un jet de Charisme + Commandement (difficulté 8). Chaque succès donne à tous ses alliés à moins de trente cinq mètres un point supplémentaires de Volonté. Ces points durent jusqu'à la fin de la scène et peuvent être dépensés de la façon ordinaire. Ce don peut même faire monter la Volonté d’un allié au-delà de son maximum et même au-delà de 10. Ce don ne peut être utilisé qu’une seule fois par scène. Aegis (*BoA) Ce don accorde un Aegis mystique le protégeant contre les attques. Ce n'est pas véritablement un bouclier mais s'exprime plutôt de la sorte; les coups ne touchent pas de points vitaux, les balles ricochent sur une flasque ou boucle de métal, les circonstances font que les coups n'atteignent pas directement le guerrier tant que ce don fonctionne. Ce don peut être enseigné par un Esprit du vent. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de volonté et la difficulté des tous les jets d'attques contre lui durant la scène sont augmentés de deux. Toute attaque qui ne touche que par un seul succès (après l'esquive si c'est applicable) est également considérée comme ayant seulement effleuré le garou et les dégats sont considérés simplement contondants. =Niveau six = Unstoppable Warrior (Werewolf Storyteller's Guide) --A Garou who uses this potent Gift can regenerate aggravated damage. This works against all attacks except those from silver weapons. System: Each turn, roll Stamina + Primal-Urge against a difficulty 8; if successful, then spend one point of Rage per Health Level healed (much like a vampiric Blood Pool). The Garou cannot attack in the same turn, unless he has the Level Three Ahroun Gift: Combat Healing. This list is meant to show all versions of gifts, to accommodate those using older systems, or for STs/players who have characters created who have the gifts, or still wish to utilize them in some fashion. Gifts are listed in Werewolf: The Apocalypse, revised edition, unless otherwise noted, with the second edition description of the gift underneath in smaller print Werewolf Player's Guides: HC = Hard copy (1998) SC = Soft-bound copy (1997) Catégorie:Dons